POWER RANGERS: FRONTERA
by M. Espinosa
Summary: en el año 2025 una organizacion llamada aurus protege la tierra de los ataques de los dropas que hace millones de años reinaron con caosintentan nuevamente apoderarse de la tierra,ahora 5 cadetes son elegidos para frenar eso como los nuevos power ranger
1. prologo y rangers

PROYECTO CODIGO ALPHA  
INFORMACION DE LOS CADETES DE AURUS

Año 2025,septiembre 23.

Los dropas son una civilizacion humanoide que segun afirman investigadores ,provenian de otro planeta y se establecieron en la tierra por un tiempo pero dado que no soportaron las condiciones de esta se fueron.

Hace algunos meses un crucero espacial proveniente de KO35 fue destruido por una nave de los dropas, lamento informar que no quedaron sobrevivientes.Todas las negociaciones han fracasado y cada embajador que ha sido enviado  
ha sido aniquilado,segun se save por el profeta,lider supremo de estos,segun se sabe esta sociedad esta segmentada por elites,soldados bajo las ordenes de este,se save que el comandante es un ser llamado Hook.

Dado estas circunstancias se a puesto en funcionamiento,el proyecto codigo alpha,con la cual  
se ha desarrollado tecnologia de punta para enfrentarlo,  
5 jovenes cadetes han sido elegidos para usar los alphamorphers,que los dotara de un traje especial y dotara de velocidad y aumentara su fuerza muscular.  
se han desarrollado vehiculos denominados accelzords,los cuales forman al accellmaxmegazord.

Rangers:

Dadas las circunstancias el comandante Ian Macgregor fue designado para elegir a los 5 candidatos,tres de ellos fueron entrenados en la base de Aurus y los otros dos fueron enviados por el comandante Anubis Crudger de S.P.D. cuyo escuadron de rangers,detuvo hace poco  
una situacion parecida.

RED RANGER

Nombre:Michael Ian Macgregor  
Designacion de ranger:Red aurus ranger  
Armas: Aurus Blaster,Aurus sword  
Zord: accel zord 1  
edad: 18 años

Michael es el nieto del comandante,puesto desde muy joven bajo un intenso entrenamiento,es elegido como lider del escuadron  
entrenado en distintos tipos de combate sin armas y designado para pilotear el accel zord 1,un vehiculo de patrullaje todo terreno,

GREEN RANGER

Nombre: Alexander Ernult  
Designacion de ranger: Green Aurus ranger  
Armas: Aurus Blaster,Aurus Blaster 1

Zord: accel zord 2  
edad: 18 años

Experto en armamento y logistica,entrenado desde joven,maneja el accel zord 2,vehiculo creado para atender desastres y situaciones de emergencia,amigo de Michael.  
maneja distintos tipos de armas y formas de combate sin armas,inseparable amigo de Michael,el red ranger es siempre quien proporciona la informacion que  
necesitan para las misiones,tiene cierta tristeza debido a que perdio la confianza y atencion de su familia al unirse a Aurus debido a que dejo una gran carrera de leyes para  
convertirse en ranger.

PINK RANGER

Nomre: Elianna Asamiya  
Designacion de ranger: Pink aurus ranger  
Armas:Aurus blaster,Aurus blaster 2  
zord: accel zord 3  
edad 17 años

Elianna es de Tokio,entrenada en las mismas diciplinas que los otros,maneja el accel zord 3,vehiculo todo terreno,incluso bajo agua,  
es experta en sistemas,hija de un comandante del ejercito es seleccionada como pink aurus ranger,considera todo lo referente a Natsuki  
como un misterio y se sorprende mucho al saber que ella puede ver el corazon de las personas,guarda un sentimiento secreto hacia el red   
ranger.

BLUE RANGER

Nombre:Mattew spencer  
Designacion de ranger:blue aurus ranger  
Armas:aurus blaster,aurus delta striker  
zord:accel zord 4  
edad:18 años

Es enviado de SPD,amigo de natsuki,yellow ranger,entrenado desde joven,aspira a segundo al lider,experto en combate con y sin armas,considera que Natsuki ha sido  
alguien que ha cambiado subitamente su vida.

YELLOW RANGER

Nombre: Natsuki Tamashiro  
Designacion de ranger:yellow aurus ranger  
Armas:Aurus blaster,aurus thyphon  
zord:accel zord 5  
edad 17 años

Natsuki viene de SPD entrenada solo por 2 años,no recuerda nada de su pasado,incluso se cree que ese no sea su nombre suele olvidar cosas grandes y pequeñas,experta en reconocimientode caracte relajado,maneja el accel zord 5,vehiculo creado para reconocimiento todo terreno,rescatada por el blue ranger en un derrumbe,inseparable de el debido a que siempre es a quien mas recuerdatiene en una de sus muñecas una extraña pulsera la cual solo muestra a quien tiene confianza. 


	2. mision 1: defendamos la tierra!

Defendamos la tierra

Naves extrañas eran perseguidas por aviones de Aurus debido a un ataque a un poblado.

"vamos debemos hacernos cargo de ellos"dijo uno de los pilotos

"esos malditos atacaron un pueblo,pagaran"dijo otro de los pilotos

"vamos dejense de eso,hagamos nuestro trabajo"dijo la voz de una chica,otro de los pilotos

Sin embargo estas desaparecieron rapidamente,dejando a los tres aviones de Aurus

"rayos escaparon"

"regresemos a la base no podemos hacer nada"

Los cadetes volaron hacia una base que estaba oculta entre las montañas,era la base de aurus,  
ya de ahi los pilotos bajaron de los aviones,el primero era un joven de ojos cafes,cabello negro y lo primero que  
hizo fue preguntar acerca del ataque.

"Vamos calmate Michael"dijo otro joven,este tenia cabello rubio y ojos azules

"¿calmate?,como me dices eso hubo heridos en ese ataque y no pudimos derribar a alguna de esas naves"replico el joven.

"tiene razon,calmate Michael,la proxima derribaremos a alguno"dijo una joven de cabello largo negro,era otro de los pilotos,sus ojos eran negros.

"creo que tienes razon Ellianna"respondio Michael.

"¿la proxima?no habra proxima"

"Comandante¡"exclamaron los tres jovenes

"cadete macgregor,usted tendra la responsabilidad por esta falla,ahora los tres fuera de mi vista"dijo el comandante,un hombre al parecer muy estricto.

Despues de un rato los jovenes estaban charlando y Michael,parecia un poco decepcionado.

"vamos no te sientas asi,tu abuelo te trata de esa forma debido a que quiere lo mejor para ti"

"no lo creo Elliana,desde que recuerdo el ha sido asi conmigo"respondio el joven.

"no creo que sea asi,seguramente te trate asi debido a te tiene reservado algo muy grande"

"no lo se Alex"

Sin embargo los tres jovenes fueron llamados por el comandante en ese momento,el comandante estaba ahi y parecia muy serio.

"cadetes se les mando a llamar,debido a los hechos ocurridos hoy y se les a llamado porque han sido elegidos,para el proyecto codigo alpha"

"¿Codigo alpha?"

"Asi es cadete Asamilla, como sabe hace poco la organizacion SPD se encargo de repeler el ataque de seres alienigenas,esto hace tres años, y por lo tanto  
ustedes asumiran una nueva responsabilidad"

"quiere decir que seremos"

"si asi es cadete Macgregor,ahora han sido ascendidos a codigo oro,es decir,rangers, y digame cadete Ernult ¿Que le causa risa?"dijo enojado

"no nada,solo que power rangers,¿nosotros?"respondio Alex

"no se sienta tan importante cadete, SPD ha enviado a dos candidatos"dijo este haciendo una señal y en ese momento entraron dos jovenes,uno de cabello cafe,tenia ojos del mismo color,solo  
que usaba lentes y el otro era una chica,que por su apariencia era de Japon su cabello era negro y lo tenia sujetado en dos  
colas sus labios eran de un rojo fuerte,ojos negros,lo primero que hozo fue:

"hola, yo soy Natsuki,¿ustedes seran mis nuevos amigos?""dijo en un tono infantil,Elliana noto la mirada que le dirigio a la joven,parecia que no estaba de acuerdo con lo que SPD le habia enviado

"hola yo soy Mathew,experto en sistemas"

"hola mucho gusto"respondio Michael"

"cadetes como saben los ultimos ataques de los dropas nos han expuesto a desplegar el proyecto alpha,ahora les mostrare algo"dijo sacando un maletin el  
cual al abrirlo mostro 5 extraños dispositivoS"estos son sus nuevos accelmorphers,con estos  
podran transformarse en los power rangers Aurus" y entrego un dispositivo a cada uno de ellos.

"¿eso es todo?"

"se les ha entregado eso debido a que han sido avistados soldados elites, de los dropas"respondio el comandante.

De pronto una alarma sono y el comandante parecia saber lo que significaba.

"es momento de que entren en accion, ahora vayan y buena suerte,los morphers se activan al oprimir el boton de enmedio.

De pronto los 5 fueron transportados al lugar donde atacaban los elites y los jovenes vieron a un monstruo deforme con garras

"DETENGANSE"dijo Michael al verlo

"acaso ustedes me lo impediran,elites acabenlos"y los elites atacaron a los jovenes,cada uno se hizo cargo de los soldados quedando solo el monstruo.

"sorprendente , ahora yo sere su oponente"dijo avalanzandose sobre los jovenes y estos cayeron al suelo.

"es hora de usar los morphers"dijo Alex

"tienes razon"dijo Michael.

"aurus access,ranger power"dijeron accionando sus morphers y cada uno aparecio con un traje de un color diferente.

"woow"dijo Alex quien tenia un traje verde

"pink ranger¡ sorprendente"dijo Elliana

"wow yo soy azul"dijo Mathew

"Natsuki es amarilla,yellow ranger"dijo Natsuki

Michael quien ahora tenia un traje rojo no dijo nada

"Acabemos con esto"dijo el ahora red ranger los otros lo siguieron y comenzo una pelea en la que ahora el extraño monstruo caia al suelo

"usen sus aurus blasters"dijo la voz del comandante quien veia todo por una pantalla.

"entendido,usemos nuestras armas"dijo Michael

Los jovenes dispararon sus blasters destruyendo al monstruo y los 5 quedaron sorprendidos,sin embargo los ahora power rangers comenzaban a recorrer un camino muy grande,pues ahora un mundo dependia  
de ello.


	3. mision 2: acceso

capitulo 2

Los rangers destruian al monstruo atacante con sus blasters,mientras en una extraña nave en los  
confines del espacio alguien observaba la pelea.

"muy bonito"Decia la voz de un guerrero que observaba la batalla

"creo que esto es un reto para ti no lo crees hook?"decia la voz de un alien,de apariencia pequeña y que estaba  
sentado en una silla flotante(para que se den una idea se parecia a los profetas de halo 2)

"no se preocupe maestro,regresaremos a la tierra y restableceremos nuestro legado"dijo hook un guerrero vestido con una armadura  
que cubria incluso su rostro,de color negra.

Mientras tanto en aurus,Natsuki observaba una computadora,parecia impresionarla mucho

"¿que en SPD no habia computadoras?"pregunto Elliana

"si si habia solo que a Natsuki le parece divertidas estas lineas"

"es solo el fondo de pantalla"respondio esta"ahora vamos nos necesitan"dijo llevandose a esta

Despues de un rato los 5 estaban reunidos con el comandante.

"rangers como saben enfrentamos una situacion mala,la aparicion de ustedes como power rangers hara que los dropas manden mas guerreros"

"nosotros les haremos frente"

"lo se cadete Asamiya,pero seran sometidos a entrenamiento mas intenso"

De pronto la alarma de alerta se escucho y el comandante envio a los rangers debido a que fueron detectados soldados elites en la ciudad.

Los rangers llegaron y comenzo una pelea en la cual el monstruo quedo destruido,pero,de pronto aparecio un guerrero era hook.

"asi que ustedes son los guardianes de este planeta"dijo disparando a los rangers un rayo que salio de sus manos.

"¿quien eres?"dijo Michael.

"a mi me llaman hook y sere quien los acabe"

"no lo permitiremos"dijo Elliana

"el fin de su raza ha llegado y sean power rangers o no,ustedes tambien caeran,gobernaremos la tieera de nuevo"

"ya te dije que no lo permitiremos"replico de nuevo el red ranger atacando a este pero cayo al suelo.

"observen el fin de su raza"dijo e hizo un movimiento haciendo que el monstruo que habian destruido reviviera ahora en forma gigante.

"nos veremos perdedores"dijo hook abandonando el lugar

"ese monstruo es enorme,alguien tiene una idea?"dijo Mathew

De pronto el comunicador de Michael sono y se escucho la voz del comandante.

"tienen ahora estatus zord,llamen a sus nuevos accelzords ahora"

"entendido,accelzords activados"respondio el red ranger

No muy lejos de ahi una plataforma se elevaba y 5 vehiculos gigantes salian hacia donde se ubicaban los rangers,cada uno abordo un vehiculo.

"estos son los zords? son increibles"dijo Mathew

"si no me equivoco tenemos armas"dijo Alex

"rangers cada zord posee un dispoitivo de transformacion,usenlos y formen al accelmaxmegazord"

"entendido comandante"respondio Michael y los rangers formaron al accelmax megazord.

"acabemos con esto"dijo Elliana

Los rangers usaron los aurus canons dos armas que emitieron un un rayo de energia para destruir al monstruo.

"creo que los subestime,sera divertido derrotarlos"dijo hook quien observaba

Despues los rangers regresaron a la base.

"rangers los felicito por su victoria,pero ahora a ustedes les espera entrenamiento"dijo el comandante

"ahora"

"si ahora cadete Ernult"

Los 5 fueron enviados a entrenar. 


	4. mision 3: cuidado con Natsuki!

mision 3

Los rangers estaban en un estacionamiento enfrentando a un grupo de elites y trataban de arrebatarles un extraño cristal,el cual en ese momento  
estaba en manos del red ranger al cual un grupo de elites se lo habian arrebatado.

"blue detenlos"

El blue ranger aparecio quitandoles el cristal pero ocurrio lo mismo

"pink es tuyo"dijo el blue ranger

"es que les interesa tanto esto?"en eso elites se avalanzaron sobre ella.

"green no dejes que lo toquen"dijo ella.

El green ranger atrapo el cristal, y esquivo a un elite que se avalanzo sobre el,golpeo a otro y brinco para esquivar a otros dos haciendo que chocaran entre si.

"puedo hacer esto todo el tiempo"dijo en un tono burlon,que no duro mucho ya que se avalanzaban sobre el.

"aqui,aqui,damelo"dijo Natsuki quien incluso daba brincos como niña pequeña,el ranger miro a quien darselo.Michael estaba peleando con un grupo de elites,lo mismo ocurria con los otros 4

"me arriesgare no creo que sea tan malo-dijo-no lo pierdas yellow"y arrojo el cristal solo que cuando ella lo iba atrapar un elite lo agarro debido a que se puso frente a ella.

"lo tengo"dijo el elite.

"buen trabajo elite¡, ahhhhhhh¡"dijo Natsuki llevandose las manos a la cabeza por su despiste.

"te dije que no lo perdieras"dijo Mathew

"lo siento"respondio la yellow ranger.

Los 5 salieron corriendo detras del elite que tenia el cristal,pero era ya tarde debido a que hook aparecia con el cristal en sus manos.

"devuelve ese cristal hook"

"o no te preocupes red ranger,este cristal los llevara a su destruccion"dijo arrojandole el cristal al red ranger y acto seguido desaparecio.

"¿Por que hizo eso?"

"no lo se Elliana,Natsuki se mas cuidadosa eso nos pudo haber costado"dijo Michael reprendiendo a la chica.

Los rangers regresaban a la base.

"bien cadetes descansen"dijo el comandante enviandolos a descansar.Ya en el comedor Michael cuestionaba a Mathew sobre Natsuki

"es curioso,Natsuki no es como los otros cadetes asi era en SPD?"

"Natsuki no tiene el mismo tiempo de entrenamiento que tu o yo es un tanto infantil"respondio Mathew

"¿como es que el comandante Crudger acepto a algien asi en su academia?"pregunto el red ranger.

"es porque ella solo tiene dos años de entrenamiento,yo la encontre herida en un derrumbe"

"un derrumbe?"

"si los rangers de SPD habian repelido a un alien que habia causado un derrumbe y yo y otros veinte cadetes atendimos a las personas heridas,ella estaba inconsiente cuando la encontre,crei que iba a morir,asi que la lleve a la unidad de auxilio  
y despues pregunte por sus parientes pero nadie me supo dar razon,despues le pregunte a ella pero no recordaba nada lo unico que sabia era que se llamaba Natsuki,el comandante despues de unos dias me dijo que era una nueva cadete y despues de dos años aqui estamos"

"es tu novia?"

"¿De que hablas claro que no ¿Que te hace pensar eso?"respondio un tanto enojado.

"es solo que siempre esta a tu lado es como si tu fueras su mundo"?

"si siempre me recuerda ami"

"chicos no quiero interrumpirlos pero algo raro paso,el cristal se fue de la base por si solo"dijo Elliana

"queeeee?"dijeron al unisono

"vamos por Natsuki"dijo Mathew

"no esta fue a buscar una extraña lectura de energia a Alemania tardara"respondio Alex

"bien vayamos los cuatro"dijo Michael

Mientras tanto Natsuki estaba en Alemania buscando esa lectura de energia.

"debe estar cerca ,wow que hermoso edificio.wooow Natsuki es hermosa"dijo al reflejarse en un cristal de una ventana,despues encontro que la lectura daba a un monte de tierra que estaba ahi.

"ese monte es muy grande,debe estar enterrado,pero como lo encontrare-decia para si misma-ah ya se" exclamo tomando su morpher y activandolo despues llamo a los zords formando al megazord.

Mientras tanto los cuatro rangers estaban tras el cristal,este emano un extraño brillo y aparecio un grupo de elites comenzando a pelear en eso un comunicador sono

"¿Que sucede comandante?"pregunto el red ranger

"¿acaso pasa algo tan grave para que llamen los accelzords?"dijo enojado el comandante

"un momento nosotros no hemos llamado a los... oh no Natsukiiiii¡"

Mientras tanto el megazord habia dessenterrado un extraño disco dorado.

"wow lo encontre es muy brillante"dijo Natsuki desde la cabina de mando del megazord quien habia demorphado a causa de que no resistio ella sola el poder.

Mientras tanto los rangers estaban en un gran aprieto debido a que cada que el cristal emanaba un extraño brillo aparecian mas elites.

"es que esto no se termina?"dijo el blue ranger,hasta que de pronto la tierra comenzo a temblar

"¿Que sucede?,o noo cuidado rangers"dijo Elliana quien se sorprendio al ver al megazord enfrente de ellos.

Mientras tanto Natsuki vio como los otros rangers eran atacados

"bien entremos en accion"dijo comenzando a hacer que el megazord diera golpes en la tierra 

"detente Natsuki"grito Michael quien trataba de esquivar los grandes trozos de tierra que salian de la tierra por efecto del megazord

"que divertido es¡¡"exclamo la chica desde el megazord-"ahora aurus canons"dijo activando el proceso

"o no¡ todos cuidado"dijo Elliana asustada

"Natsuki no te atreverias o si?"dijo Alex

"si se va a atrever"dijo Mathew

El megazord disparo y en la tierra elites y rangers salian volando y caian al suelo.

"Natsuki salvo a todos"dijo al ver a todos los elites acabados y a los rangers en el suelo casi inconsientes,en eso ella hizo que el megazord hiciera una extraña pose haciendo que ella perdiera el control de este y el megazord caia de frente hacia ellos.

"todos muevanse o moriremos"dijo Elliana,los cuatro asi lo hicieron justo a tiempo para evitar ser aplastados.

Despues los cuatro estaban en la base con heridas leves pero felices de estar vivos.

"es una lastima que el cristal se haya destruido a causa de que el megazord lo aplasto"

"no te preocupes Alex deberias de estar feliz de haber sobrevivido hoy"dijo Mathew

"por cierto que esta haciendo nuestra loca amiga"pregunto Michael

"no se preocupen esta durmiendo,pero tengamos cuidado con ella"respondio Elliana


	5. mision 4: limando asperesas

mision 4

Los rangers descansaban despues de lo ocurrido hace dos dias,mientras tanto el comandante y algunos encargados del funcionamiento de los zords hacian algunos ajustes  
a los comandos.

"comandante,esta nueva face de los zords puede ser mucho para los rangers,no resistiran"decia uno de los tecnicos

"ellos soportaran si no pueden no merecerian ser los rangers de aurus"decia el comandante

Mientras tanto Elliana no parecia contenta con Natsuki

"que te pasa amiguita?"dijo Natsuki con su tono habitual

"por favor tienes ya 17 años y te comportas como una de 8 es que aun no maduras?"dijo un tanto enojada

"vamos disculpala Elliana no seas tan dura con ella"decia Alex quien estaba ahi

"no comprendes verdad?estuvimos a punto de morir hace dos dias y me dices eso"dijo enojada

"vamos las amigas perdonan"dijo Natsuki sonriendo

"¿amigas? ¿cuando nos hicimos amigas? no te diste cuenta que casi no aniquilabas"replico mas enojada

"Elliana no seas asi con ella"dijo Mathew quien comenzaba a enojarse con la pink ranger por como trataba a Natsuki

"vamos ni siquiera sabe lo mismo con nosotros,es ranger por que crudger de SPD sintio lastima por ella,no recuerda nada o si Natsuki?"dijo Elliana

Natsuki no dijo nada,su apariencia alegre se esfumo en un segundo y salio llorando corriendo.

"¿Por que le dijiste eso Elliana?"dijo Alex dirigiendose a la chica

"debe comprender las cosas"se dedico a decir

"si pero esa no es forma"dijo Michael quien habia llegado y escuchado todo

"tu tambien Michael? si yo no lo hago quien lo hara?"dijo Elliana y se fue tambien.

"Es que no tiene corazon?"

"no si lo tiene Mathew,es solo que esta sentida por lo de hace dos dias,ademas es de caracter fuerte,ha sido entrenada desde los 9,su padre es general del ejercito"

"aunque sea la hija de Crudger de Spd o de cualquier general no tiene derecho a hablarle asi a Natsuki no lo crees Michael?"

Mientras tanto Natsuki estaba en su habitacion llorando por lo que Elliana le habia dicho

"vamos perdonala Natsuki"dijo Michel quien habia llegado para consolarla

"porque no me quiere?"

" le caes bien es solo que no sabe expresarce como tu"

"lo dices en serio?"

"si lo digo en serio es solo que desde que comenzo este conflicto se ha vuelto muy rigida"

"Natsuki e demostrara a Elliana-chan,que si es una ranger"dijo la chica

"vamos disfruta este rato libre"dijo Michael quien se retiraba de ahi

Sin embargo Natsuki estaba decidida a probarle que si merecia su titulo de yellow ranger y la oportunidad se dio ya que al salir a la calle vio a un grupo de elites que atacaban.

"detenganse¡"dijo Natsuki

"acaben con ella"dijo un monstruo que estaba junto a los elites.

La chica tomo su morpher y se transformo y comenzo a pelear sin embargo el monstruo tambien ataco y la chica cayo sin poder al suelo inconciente.

Mientras tanto en la base el comandante informaba acerca de un ataque en la ciudad y de la desaparicion de Natsuki

"a donde se habra metido?"

"no lo se Mathew pero creo que tiene que ver con lo de hace un rato"dijo Michael

"rangers ya encontramos a la cadete Tamashiro"

"donde esta comandante?"pregunto Elliana

"la rastreamos por medio de la señal que emite su morpher, parece que esta en problemas"

Los rangers se dirigieron al lugar,mientras tanto,Natsuki despertaba estaba atrapada en una barrera de energia y habia un extraño cristal a sus pies.

"sorprendida? yellow ranger"dijo el monstruo"tu seras la primera en perecer,cuando este crisral absorba tu energia vital tu seras polvo"

"no te saldras con la tuya"dijo la chica

"ya lo hice"dijo el monstruo y se fue

Mientras tanto la chica sentia que se desmayaba debido al efecto del cristal,la chica penso que Elliana tenia razon no merecia ser una ranger.

Al cabo de un tiempolos rangers se acercaban al lugar donde estaba Narsuki.

"vamos apresuremonos"dijo Elliana quien al parecer se alteraba cada vez mas

"no confias en Natsuki?ella puede salir de esta"dijo Mathew

En eso llegaron al lugar y vieron a la chica prisionera.

"Natsuki¡¡¡"dijo Elliana

"oh no te preocupes Pink ranger ella no te puede oir,pronto sera polvo"dijo el monstruo

"eso lo veremos"dijo la chica corriendo hacia el lugar donde estaba la chica pero un grupo de elites le cerro el paso,los rangers comenzaron a pelear contra los elites.

"Elliana ayudala nosotros nos haremos cargo"dijo Michael.

La chica uso su blaster para destruir el cristal y la chica cayo al suelo.

"Natsuki despierta, vamos"dijo Elliana"reacciona por favor"

"Elliana,tenias razon Natsuki no merece ser una ranger"dijo la chica casi en un susurro

"no perdoname Natsuki,mereces tu morpher lo digo en verdad"decia Elliana quien trataba de ayudar a pararse a la chica.

Los rangers se hicieron cargo de los elites,mientras tanto el monstruo se dirigio hacia donde estaba Elliana con Natsuki.

"ahora veras"dijo Elliana quien estaba dispuesta a pelear contra el monstruo

Comenzo una pelea en la que la Pink ranger logro dominar al mostruo despues fue destruido por la ranger con su aurus delta striker.

De regreso a la base Elliana estaba pendiente de Natsuki quien estaba inconciente en el area de enfermeria.

"estara bien"dijo Michael

"esto es por mi culpa"dijo Elliana

"no te preocupes todos cometemos errores"dijo Mathew

"si pero este es muy caro"replico la joven


	6. Mision 5: guerreros

mision 5:guerreros

Natsuki estaba aun en la enfermeria, aunque habia recuperado el conocimiento los doctores habian dicho que en un tiempo regresaria a la normalidad  
Elliana estaba siempre al pendiente de ella.

Finalmente despues de algunos dias en que los cuatro estaban reunidos, Natsuki aparecio y se acerco a los jovenes,tenia una cara un poco triste.

"Natsuki,que bueno que ya estas bien!!"dijo Mathew alegremente ,pero la chica se acerco hacia Elliana y le entrego su morpher

"¿Que significa esto?,¿Por que me entregas tu morpher?"

"Elliana-chan tiene razon,Natsuki no merece ser una ranger"decia ella

"no si mereces ser la yellow ranger"argumento la pink ranger

"si ademas te necesitamos"respondio Michael,pero la chica se alejo dejando a Elliana,Mathew;Alex y Michael sorprendidos.

Despues de eso la alarma sono y los cuatro rangers tenian que atender la emergencia.

"Elliana, ve por Natsuki,no podemos dejar que Macgregor se entere de su dimision"dijo el red ranger

"si hazlo nosotros nos encargaremos"dijo Alex

Un monstruo atacaba la ciudad de Tokio y los rangers aparecieron con sus zords.

"muy bien,probemos esta nueva modalidad guerrero"dijo el red ranger

Cada uno de los zords se transformo en un robot y comenzaron a pelear contra el monstruo pero este era superior

"es muy fuerte"dijo Mathew

"debemos resistir hasta que pink y yellow esten aqui"dijo el red ranger

Mientras tanto Natsuki estaba sentada en un parque un poco triste,cuando de pronto aparecio la pink ranger.

"es en serio mereces ser la yellow ranger"dijo la pink ranger

"no,no pude derrotar a un dropa,y ademas Natsuki casi muere"respondio la joven

"no,es simplemente que eso debe acerse en equipo"

"pero Elliana-chan dijo que yo no puedo,porque Natsuki no sabe nada"

"olvida lo que dije la tierra nos necesita"dijo entregandole su morpher a la chica y ella la vio detenidamente lo que hozo que Natsuki tomara el dispositivo.

Mientras tanto,los red,green y blue ranger estaban a merced del monstruo,cuando llegaron las jovenes y pasaron sus zords a modalidad guerrero.

"ataquemos"dijo pink

"si"respondio la joven yellow ranger

Los zords de las jovenes atacaron y derribaron al monstruo.

"formemos al megazord"dijo pink activando la secuencia,finalmente el monstruo fue destruido por el megazord y los rangers  
regresaron a la base.


	7. Mision 6: el comienzo de una busqueda

mision 6

Alex estaba recostado en su habitacion,parecia que su mente estaba en otro mundo,se escuchaban voces en su mente.

"aun sigues atormentandote?"

"Michael!!¿Que haces aqui?"

"digamos que solo llegue a tiempo para ayudar a un amigo" respondio el joven

"es solo que ya han pasado 3 años"

"lo se pero ahora,concentrate en la batalla contra los dropas"

De repente los jovenes fueron llamados ante la presencia del comandante,los otros tres rangers ya estaban ahi.

"rangers,hay una nueva prioridad"dijo el comandante

"prioridad?,a que se refiere?"pregunto la pink ranger

"el disco descubierto hace poco por la cadete Tamashiro,es muy importante,ahora tendran que ir a unas ruinas de un templo  
en Asia"

"que ese no es trabajo de arqueologos?"pregunto el blue ranger

"no, les concierne ahora a ustedes asi que ahora vayan"

Despues de un rato los jovenes estaban caminando por una isla en la cual se encontraria lo que estaban buscando,Alex estaba  
muy callado parecia estar sumido en recuerdos Michael al ver al joven lo llevo a aparte con el pretexto de que se adelantarian.

"Que le sucede?"pregunta el blue ranger

"no es nada que les incumba"replica la pink ranger

"Alex parece muy pensativo sera una novia?"dice Natsuki un tanto risueña

"no no es eso"replica Elliana

"entonces dilo"replica el blue ranger

Mientras tanto los red y green ranger habian llegado a unas ruinas de un templo,cuando de repente aparecio Hook y los jovenes se transformaron para  
enfrentarlo.

"Como es que sabes donde estamos siempre?,acaso no tienes otro trabajo como destruir un planeta o algo asi"dijo el green ranger

"claro destruir su planeta y a sus rangers"replico hook atacandolo

"green,sigue adelante yo me encargo de este sujeto"dijo el red ranger

La pelea entre los guerreros se torno muy adversa de pronto,hook hizo un movimiento con su mano y se teletransportaron a un barranco donde el joven red ranger  
casi cae"

"te aniquilare red ranger"

"eso crees"respondio el red ranger disparando a hook en cual cayo por el barranco

Mientras tanto en una especie de altar,un extraño disco dorado parecido al que habia sido encontrado por Natsuki reposaba como una reliquia.

Finalmente el joven salio y se reunio con los blue,yellow y pink ranger

"donde esta red"pregunta la pink ranger

De repente un monstruo gigante aparecio

"llamemos a los zords"dijo el blue ranger

"eso iba a decir,pero no podemos formar al megazord"replico el green ranger

Mientras tanto hook quien habia vuelto a aparecer en cuanto el joven se encaminaba a buscar a los otros y se habia tirado junto con el por el barranco y estaba sin poder, inconciente.

"este es el fin de los power rangers"dijo hook al ver al inconciente red ranger.

Mientras tanto los cuatro rangers estaban a merced del mostruo ya que aunque sus zords eran fuertes no tenian el nivel del megazord para acabar con este 


	8. Mision 7: aparicion sorpresiva

Mision 7: aparicion sorpresiva

"que ocurre?,donde esta el red ranger"pregunto desde la base el comandante

"eso quisieramos saber comandante"respondio el blue ranger

Sin embargo el red ranger seguia inconsiente y alguien de vestimenta negra con el rostro cubierto y un baculo se inclino hacia el

Los rangers estaban ahora en un lio pues otros dos monstruos habian aparecido

"genial mas problemas"

"Que hacemos"pregunto la yellow ranger

"no se sin el red ranger no podemos formar al megazord"respondio Elliana

De repente los tres monstruos atacaron a los cuatro zords y estos cayeron al suelo dañados

"ahora aniquilen a los otros rangers"ordeno hook a los atacantes,cuando de repente 

"que es ese ruido?"pregunto hook

"que sucede"pregunto el green ranger

"no lo se pero creo que tiene que ver con esa musica"respondio el blue ranger

Hook y los atacantes se retiraron y los ranger vieron una figura vestida de negro con el rostro cubierto y puso en el suelo al inconsiente red ranger  
y acto seguido desaparecio.

Ya en la base el disco era examinado y Alex contaba su historia.

"yo hace tres años entre a AURUS,deje todo incluso mi pase a una escuela de derecho,por lo cual mi madre no me dirige palabra ya que se opuso a que entrara a AURUS"

"si pero ahora eres un ranger"dijo Natsuki

"si pero todas las cartas que he enviado me han sido regresadas"termino el joven alejandode

"pobre Alex"dijo Mathew

"si lo se pero hay algo que me intriga mas"dijo la pink ranger

"¿Que es?"

"esa aparicion que tenia a Michael inconsiente,no se si sea buena su intencion"

Mientras tanto.

"comandante el analisis al disco esta completo y resulto lo que sospechabamos".


	9. Mision 8: el fuego

Mision 8: el fuego

Hook llegaba ante el profeta.

"¿Que ocurrio?"pregunto este

"maestro,tenemos un problema hay un droloriano"

"ese no es problema"dijo este y con un movimiento de su mano hizo aparecer a otro guerrero.

"Este es un quester,un guerrero capaz de rastrear al droloriano"dijo ordenando la aniquilacion de este.

Mientras tanto en la base

"hace millones de años los dropas reinaron en la tierra,hay 5 discos perdidos los cuales representan al fuego,el viento,el agua,  
la tierra y el cosmos,su mision es encontrar los discos antes que los aisinios ya que si no lo logran  
la tierra caera y los dropas reinaran de nuevo"(Que cosas no,se supone que para eso estan los rangers o no?)

"lo haremos comandante"dijo Michael

Despues los rangers se lanzaron a la busqueda del primer disco el cual estaba en una isla  
a unos cuantos km del oceano atlantico completamente sin rastros de vida.

"la señal del disco indica que esta pr aqui"dijo Elliana

De repente aparecieron elites y los rangers se transformaron para acabar con ellos,de pronto esa apareci de nuevo aquella figura de negro  
y comenzo a tocar una extraña ocarina la cual hizo desaparecer a los elites.

"espera,quien eres?"dijo Natsuki y los 5 intentaron alcanzar a aquella figura de negro pero fue inutil debido a que habia desaparecido  
subitamente como aparecio.

"debemos seguir la busqueda"dijo Alex

Despues de un tiempo los rangers llegaron a un extraño templo en ruinas al cual entraron.

"debe estar por aqui"dijo Mathew

"cuidado puede habre trampas"dijo Elliana

Finalmente llegaron a un extraño puente de roca en el cual habia un gran precipicio y levitando habia un gran numero de discos

"wow,miren eso cuantos discos"

"eso no me preocupa Alex,simplemente tenemos que saber cual es"dijo el red ranger

De pronto Natsuki quedo como en shock y vio al blue ranger tocar un disco y este explotaba,sin embargo  
eso no habia ocurrido y de pronto el blue ranger toco un disco.

"cuidado!!"grito esta arrojandose al suelo con el ranger

"esa cosa exploto"dijo Mathew

"como lo supiste Yellow?"pregunto la pink ranger asustada

"no se,fue como una premonicion"contesto esta(power rangers:digital proximamente)

"si esta cosas explotan"dijo el red ranger-"Alex recuerdas aquella prueba de fisica?"

"si que hay con eso?"

El red ranger toco un disco empujandolo haciendo que golpeara con otro provocando una secuencia

"es solo cuestion de tiempo,el disco verdadero no explotara"dijo este hasta que todos dejaron de explotar revelandose el disco verdaero

"vamonos"dijo tomando el disco

Finalmente cuando salian del templo aparecio un monstruo gigante y frente a los ranger Hook

"entrguenme el disco"dijo este

"nunca lo tendras"dijo el red ranger y llamaron a los zord formando al megazord y destruyendo al monstruo,finalmente la pelea contra hook comenzo en tierra  
con la peor parte para los rangers,finalmente estos cayeron y el disco cayo a los pies de Hook

"gracias rangers por ahorrarme la busqueda"dijo tomando el disco

"devuelvelo"dijo el red ranger

De pronto aparecio esa figura de negro tocando su ocarina

"tu de nuevo"dijo lanzando un rayo al extraño musico y este dio un salto y detras de hook aparecio otro vestido de negro  
tocando otra ocarina

"me las pagaran"dijo este y comenzo a atacar a este y aquel ser vestido de negro peleo contra este.

"tomemos parte en esto"dijo el red ranger

"usemos el aurus cannon"dijo el green ranger

Los rangers atacaron con su arma y los tres peleadores saltaron haciendo que el disco cayera al suelo y estos lo tomaron(que pirañas!!)

Mientras tanto en la base

"el proyecto Aurora 2 esta casi terminado"

"perfecto"dijo el comandante.


	10. Mision 9: pelea y recuerdos

Mision 9: pelea y recuerdos

Los rangers atacaron con su arma y los tres peleadores dieron un salto para salvar sus vidas,con lo cual los rangers tomaron el disco,pero justo en ese momento aparecio el quester enviado pòr el profeta para aniquilar a los dos peleadores misteriosos,siendo los rangers los espectadores de esa nueva batalla.

"miren eso ese monstruo ataca a esos tipos"dijo el blue ranger

"eso quiere decir que estan de nuestro lado"dijo el green ranger

"no lo se vayamonos ahora mismo"dijo la pink ranger

Mientras tanto la batalla seguia y los extraños guerreros tocaban sus ocarinas para contener al monstruo pero hook quien tambien peleaba se los impedia

"debemos hacer algo"dijo Natsuki

"esta bien,usemos nuestras armas"dijo el red ranger

"aurus sword"

"aurus blaster 1"

"aurus blaster 2"

"Aurus delta striker"

"aurus thyphon"

Los rangers entraron en batalla contra hook y el quester ayudando a los extraños.Finalmente Hook se retiro no sin antes hacer que el quester creciera.

Los extraños tocaron sus ocarinas pero era inutil.

"llamemos a los zords"

Los rangers llamaron a los zords para formar al megazord

"acabemos con esto"dijo el red ranger

Los rangers acabaron con el monstruo y los extraños estaban sorprendidos,finalmente se retiraron.

Mientras tanto en la base.

"comandante los rangers han encontrado el disco de fuego"

El comandante parecia estar sumido en una especie de recuerdo doloroso

"Adelai vamos puedes lograrlo"decia el

"no salva a Michael,no te preocupes por mi"decia la voz de una joven

"nooooo, Adelai"

Mientras tanto lejos de ahi los extraños de negro hablaban

"pero quiza ellos sean"decia uno

"eso no es de nuestra incumbencia Shun"decia otro

"Vamos debemos seguir nuestra mision"

"Esta bien Zeo"(no soy yo; es en serio)


	11. mision 10:insurrecion

MISION 10

El comandante hablaba con la Dra Sarah Farrell una de las encargadas del area de tecnologia de AURUS  
y amiga del comandante desde hace tiempo.

"deberias olvidar eso ya"

"lo se pero cada que veo a Michael el me hace acordarme de eso"

"claro porque es tu nieto"decia ella

"somos familia y casi parecemos extraños"

"si pero a pesar de eso Michael se ha convertido en un gran cadete"

"lo unico que debe interesarme ahora es el futuro del planeta"dijo el comandante

Despues de un rato el comandante llamo a los rangers

"atencion, cadetes; no sabemos que intenciones tienen eso sujetos de negro ,asi que si los ven de nuevo procedan a detenerlos"

"detenerlos?!!!"dijo enfadado el red ranger-ellos parecen estar de nuestro lado"

"te atreves a cuestionar una orden del comandante"

"comandante, las reglas de Aurus dicen que solo se pondra bajo arresto solo aquellos que sean una amenaza para el planeta"dijo Michael

"conozco las reglas de memoria y que no se me cuestione mas,ya se les ha ordenado algo"

Michael salio de la sala y no aparecio en un gran rato,mientras tanto los otros cuatro hablaban

"por que si son familia casi se disparan"pregunto Mathew

"te lo dire"dijo la pink ranger

"hazlo"

"Todo tiene que ver con la madre de Michael,el tenia tres años,ellos habian ido con su abuelo  
a una excursion a las montañas ,hubo un derrumbe y el comandante salvo a Michael ,pero su madre murio en ese derrumbe"

"que triste!"dijo Natsuki

"es por eso que no se llevan bien"

"ademas desde eso Michael fue enviado a un internado"

Despues de eso los rangers fueron alertados de un ataque en Tokio y los power rangers fuereon a la accion

Los rangers peleaban contra el monstruo y este lanzo un rayo el cual hizo que cayeran ,de repente se escucho una cancion conocida,eran esos extraños y ayudaban a los rangers .

Mientras tanto en la base

"rangers detengan al monstruo y esos dos ahora"

Los rangers destruyeron al monstruo con sus armas pero no atacaron a los extraños,estos se quedaron mirando a los rangers

"vayanse rapido de aqui"dijo el red ranger y ellos desaparecieron no sin antes entregarles a los rangers otro disco extraño

Despues en la base

"por que no los detuvieron?"dijo el comandante enfadado

"señor yo di la orden de no hacerlo"dijo el red ranger

"entonces usted cadete pagara las consecuencias de esta insurreccion ,me entregara su accelmorpher a partir de ahora queda degradado del rango"

Los otros se quedaron pasmados al escuchar eso

Mientras tanto los extraños hablaban

"ves hermano ellos son buenos pueden ayudarnos"

"no lo se Shun aunque parecen confiables creo que ellos pueden resguardar los discos"

"si ellos son los power rangers"replico ese sujeto llamado Shun.

(lamento haberme tardado en actualizar pero es que tuve que releer la historia ya que no subi dos capitulos ademas actualize mis otras historias y tome un pequeño descanzo,gracias por su comprension )-


	12. mision 11:confrontacion

Mision 11

Los 5 jovenes estaban reunidos, aun en sus mentes resonaba aquella voz de destitucion.

"escuchen no quiero que le hagan daño a esos dos"dijo Michael quien ya no tenia su morpher

"no te preocupes Macgregor no puede hacernos eso"dijo el green ranger

"es tu abuelo aunque no lo paresca te quiere"dijo Elliana

"Natsuki siente tristeza en el abuelo de Michael"dijo natsuki

"eso crees?"dijo el red ranger

Despues de un tiempo Natsuki iba corriendo hacia el Michael estaba muy angustiada

"Que te ocurre?"pregunto el joven

"Natsuki vio al abuelo de Michael caer en un precipicio,fue como aquella vez de las explosiones"Dijo asustada

"no creo que pase eso"dijo este

Despues de un tiempo los unicos cuatro rangers fueron despachados a atender una situacion de emergencia, ya que un monstruo gigante atacaba la ciudad

Los rangers llegaron con sus 4 zords en modalidad guerrero

"acabemos con ese monstruo"dijo la pink ranger

Sin embargo el monstruo ataco a los cuatro zords los cuales quedaron dañados

En la base

"rangers que sucede"dijo el comandante

"es odvio ese monstruo solo se puede derrotar con el megazord"dijo el joven

"que hace aqui cadete"dijo el comandante

"ire a ayudar a los otros"

"no puedes ya no eres el red ranger de aurus"

"yo no soy el red ranger de tu estupida organizacion, soy el red ranger y mi deber es protejer la tierra"

"quien te ha metido esas ideas?"

"no te interesa saberlo ahora dame mi accelmorpher"dijo este

"no lo hare no entiendes lo que es estar degradado del cargo"

de repente el joven miro a la pantalla y vio a los rangers en el suelo y a los zords dañados,lo cual hizo que este  
saliera corriendo

"rangers traten de resistir"dijo el comandante

De repente

"comandante un aurusjet ha despegado"dijo la dr Farrell

"que"dijo el comandante-"Michael"


	13. mision 12:confrontacion pt 2

MISION 12: confrontación pt 2

Michael en un arranque de furia tomo uno de los jets y se encamino a ayudar a los otros rangers sin embargo el transmisor estaba activado y escucho la voz de su abuelo

"Que haces esto es insurreccion"

"no me interesa si sea desobedecer o no ,mi objetivo es salvar a mis amigos"replico el joven

El comandante por su parte tomo otro jet y se encamino tambien dejando preocupada a la dr, Farrell

Despues los rangers habian caido y los zords estaban dañados y tenian como amenaza a un monstruo gigante

"Que hacemos? Elliana"dijo el green ranger

"esta vez no lo se"respondio esta

De repente aparecieron los drolorianos y comenzaron a tocar sus ocerinas lo cual hizo que el monstruo regresara a su tamaño normal

"no se quienes sean esos dos pero se los agradezco"dijo la pink ranger al ver como desaparecian esos dos

Mientras tanto el joven se dirigia en el jet cuando de pronto sintio que le disparaban,miro y vio que era otro aurusjet y el que lo piloteaba era su abuelo

"detente ahi Michael"escucho el joven

"y si no lo hago que hara me dispararas?"respondio el joven

"no puedes hacer nada sin tu morpher"dijo el comandante

"no me importa mi mision es proteger la tierra"

"quien te ha dicho esas tonterias"dijo el comandante

Despues escucho otro disparo y vio que el jet estaba dañado

"no te vas a atrever a derribarme o acasel odio que sientes hacia mi solo porque me paresco a mi madre?"dijo el joven y de repente otro disparo se escucho y el jet del joven cayo

Mientras tanto en la batalla

"acabemos con este monstruo"dijo el blue ranger

"es fuerte nosotros uatro no podremos"dijo la pink ranger

Lejos de ahi Michael estaba a salvo y su jet destruido y miro como aterrizaba el jet de su abuelo.

TO BE CONTINUED 


End file.
